The Digitrix
by Ninjauthor
Summary: The Fight for the Future Begins... A computer hacker learns from mysterious rebels about the true nature of his reality and his role in the war against the controllers of it. basicly, it's just an AU Digimon version of The Matrix
1. 1

gfhdhgadhghfjghgjfhgfhghfsgjhjghhghfgjhfghfhghgjfgjhfghfhgljfhgfhgjfhgknhgjjkghjklghjhfgsfhgsfdhkjsfhgkjsfahksjfhjnrejvhvrjrgkjghjhjdgjhfjijfdoiuh

fjh**_T_**sflkj**_H_**srgj**_E_**dfh fggh**_D_**fgbg**_I_**fbgb**_G_**gfhfhf**_I_**hgd**_T_**gjh**_R_**dgh**_I_**ghd**_X_**lkhfg

bghdghdfhgjdfhbhdsjghbjdhgbhdsghdfhgjhfdghdsjghdfhghdfjghjvfjvijr bnbsgbfhkjvjmuriviauvuarfirfixurcuncumcimuciutxcmuitxumutxmuxmu

(I know you know who's in this conversation, but for the sake of making it dramatic, I'm not telling, but if you're having a huge problem figuring out who's who, i'll post the cast list in the next chapter)

"Yeah." says a man.

"Is everything in place?" someone replies, a woman.

"You weren't supposed to relieve me."

"I know, but I felt like taking your shift."

"You like him, don't you? You like watching him."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"We're going to kill him, do you understand that?"

"Davis believes he is The One."

"Do you?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe."

"You don't, do you?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?

"Are you sure this line is clean?"

"Yeah, 'course I'm sure."

"I'd better go."

She hangs up, and outside the room she is in, as several police officers advance towards the door with flashlights and guns. One kicks open the door to the hotel room, and shouts "Freeze, Police. Hands on your head. Do it. Do it now."

Sora complys as she slowly puts her hands on her head

A black car with tinted windows pulls up beside the other police cars outside the hotel. Agent Ken and Agent Cody get out of the car,   
wearing dark suits and sunglasses.

"Lieutenant..." one of them says

"Oh shit..." the lieutenant responds

"You were given _specific _orders..." says the Agent

"Hey, I'm just doing my job. You give me that juris-my-dick-tion crap, you can cram it up your ass." replies the Lieutenant

"The orders...were for your protection." he says in a menacing tone

The Lieutenant laughs and says "I think we can handle one little girl...I sent two units...they're brining her down now."

"No Lieutenant, your men are already dead..." the Agent replies as he looks toward the building

up in the hotel room a Cop holds handcuffs, ready to put them on Sora, who is standing with her back to him, and her hands on her head.  
Suddenly she spins round, kicks him onto the ground, grabs his gun, and beats up the rest of them.  
She picks up the phone sitting on the desk.

"Davis! The line was traced, I don't know how."

"I know, they cut the hard line. There's no time, you're going to have to get to another exit." he replies

"Are there any Agents?" she asks fearing the worst

"Yes, two." Davis replies

"Goddamnit." she says, mildly pissed off.

"You have to focus, Sora. There's a phone at Wells and Lake." he tells her "You can make it."

Sora sighs and says "All right."

"Go!" he urges

Sora drops the phone and bursts out of the room, just as Agent Cody enters the hall, leading another unit of police."  
Sora races to the opposite end, exiting through a broken window onto the fire escape. She looks down, and sees Agent Ken below, staring at her. She goes upwards, onto the roof. On the roof, Sora is running as Agent Cody arrives after her, leading the group of cops in pursuit. Sora begins to jump from one roof to the other, in one fluid motion, in comparison to the wild jumps of the cops. Agent Cody, however, has the same unnatural grace. They reach a huge gap between two buildings, which Sora jumps with no problem.

The cops stand on the rooftop and watch in disbelief "That's impossible!" one of them says and They stare as Agent Cody duplicates the move exactly, following her onto the next roof. She hides behind a chimney, as he looks around the rooftop, searching for her. Not far off, she sees a window, and makes a dash for it. She dives through the window, rolls down the stairs inside, and manages to land without much damage.

"Get up Sora. Just get up. Get up!" she mutters to her self and runs down to the street.

Sora emerges from an alleyway, and at the end of the block, she sees a telephone booth. As she watches, the phone begins to ring. As it rings, a truck pulls up in front of it, it's headlights pointing towards the phone. Sora suddenly runs for the phone box, racing the truck as it almost manages to crush the phone booth, just as she answers the phone. She puts her hand out to the glass of the booth, just as the truck hits it. In a few moments, we see the remains of the phone box. the Agents inspects the wreckage. There is no body.

"She got out." one of them says

"It doesn't matter." the other replies

"The informant is real."

"Yes..."

"We have the name of their next target.."

"The name is Tai..."

"We'll need a search running.." the first one says

"It has already begun."

(well? how was it, my first chapter of the digimon adaptation of a famed movie, if this one gets good reviews, I might adapt other movies)


	2. 2

gfhdhgadhghfjghgjfhgfhghfsgjhjghhghfgjhfghfhghgjfgjhfghfhgljfhgfhgjfhgknhgjjkghjklghjhfgsfhgsfdhkjsfhgkjsfahksjfhjnrejvhvrjrgkjghjhjdgjhfjijfdoiuh

fjh**_T_**sflkj**_H_**srgj**_E_**dfh fggh**_D_**fgbg**_I_**fbgb**_G_**gfhfhf**_I_**hgd**_T_**gjh**_R_**dgh**_I_**ghd**_X_**lkhfg

bghdghdfhgjdfhbhdsjghbjdhgbhdsghdfhgjhfdghdsjghdfhghdfjghjvfjvijr bnbsgbfhkjvjmuriviauvuarfirfixurcuncumcimuciutxcmuitxumutxmuxmu

_**CHAPTER 2**_

A man is asleep at his computer, with headphones on. On his computer screen, we see he is running a search on a man named Davis. Suddenly on his computer screen appear the words 'Wake up, Tai.' He sits up, and stares at his computer screen

"What?" Tai asks no one.

On the computer, now appears 'The Digitrix has you...'

"What the hell?" he asks again.

On the computer, now appears 'Follow the white Terriermon...'

"Follow the white Terriermon?" Tai asks out loud

He presses the 'esc' key repeatedly, no effect. the computer comes up with one last message says 'Knock knock, Tai.' There is a loud knock at his door, and he jumps. He stares at the door, and then back at his computer screen." it's now blank.

"...Who is it?" Tai asks

"It's Choi." says a voice on the other side of the door

Tai opens the door and says "Yeah...yeah...you're two hours late."

"I know, it's her fault." Choi says gesturing towards his companion

"You got the money?" Tai asks

Choi says "Two grand." and holds out the money

"Hold on." Tai tells him

Tai goes into his apartment, shuts the door, and opens a book, takes out a Digivice, and goes back to the door, handing it to Choi

"Hallelujah. You're my saviour, man. My own personal Genni." Choi says almost sarcasticly

"You get caught using that..." Tai warns

"Yeah, I know." This never happened, you don't exist." he responds

"Right." Tai remembers

"Something wrong, man? You look a little whiter than usual." Choi asks

Tai says "My computer ... it ... you ever have that feeling where you

don't know if you're awake or still dreaming?" Tai asks

"Mm, all the time. It's called Mescaline. It's the only way

to fly. Hey, it sounds to me like you need to unplug, man. You know, get some R and R. What do you think DuJour? Should we take him with us?" Choi asks his female companion

DuJour looks Tai up and down and says "Definitely."

"No, I can't, I got work tomorrow." he says mildly dissapointed

"Come on, it'll be fun." she says as she looks Tai up and down again "I promise."

Just then Tai notices DuJour has a white Terriermon on her shoulder.

"So, you coming or what?" Terriermon asks in the standered 'rude Terriermon' fashion

Tai says "Yeah, sure, I'll go."

Tai, Choi and DuJour arrive in a club. The song "Dragula" by Rob Zombie is playing in the background. Tai is standing next to a wall, doing nothing. A woman walks up to him. The woman is Sora.

"Hello Tai." she says as if this was a meeting of old freinds

"How do you know that name?" Tai asks, shocked

"I know a lot about you." she replies

"Who are you?" he asks

"My name is Sora." she says simply

"Sora_...The _Sora? The one the cracked the IRS d-base?" he asks disbeliving

"That was a long time ago." she responds

"Jesus!" he says, still shocked

"What?" she asks

"I just thought, um...you were a guy." he says, mildly embarassed

"Most guys do." she reassures him

"That was you on my computer. How did you do that?" he asks, a little wary of her

"Never mind, right now all I can tell you is that you're in danger." I brought you here to warn you." she says, cutting to the chase.

"What about?" he asks

"They're watching you, Tai." Sora tell him.

"Who is?" Tai asks again.

"Please, just listen. I know why you're here, Tai. I know what you've been doing. I know why you hardly sleep, and why night after night you sit at your computer. You're looking for him. I know, because I was once looking for the same thing. And when he found me, he told me I wasn't really looking for him, I was looking for an answer. It's the question that drives us, Tai. It's the question that brought you here. You know the question, just as I did..." she finally reveals her reason for bringing him to the club

Tai says "What is the Digitrix?

Sora says "The answer is out there, Tai." It's looking for you...and it will find you...if you want it to..."

(well? chapter two? how was it? review, or I won't unplug you from the Digitrix (not that it's real, well, just review))


	3. 3

gfhdhgadhghfjghgjfhgfhghfsgjhjghhghfgjhfghfhghgjfgjhfghfhgljfhgfhgjfhgknhgjjkghjklghjhfgsfhgsfdhkjsfhgkjsfahksjfhjnrejvhvrjrgkjghjhjdgjhfjijfdoiuh

fjh**_T_**sflkj**_H_**srgj**_E_**dfh fggh**_D_**fgbg**_I_**fbgb**_G_**gfhfhf**_I_**hgd**_T_**gjh**_R_**dgh**_I_**ghd**_X_**lkhfg

bghdghdfhgjdfhbhdsjghbjdhgbhdsghdfhgjhfdghdsjghdfhghdfjghjvfjvijr bnbsgbfhkjvjmuriviauvuarfirfixurcuncumcimuciutxcmuitxumutxmuxmu

_**chapter three**_

The sound of an alarm clock ringing fills Tai's apartmen as he wakes up late in the morning "Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit!" is all he utters as he runs to get ready for work

Tai is standing in his bosses office at the software company he works for.

His boss, Mr. Rhineheart is lecturing him "You have a problem with authority, Mr. Kamiya. You believe that you are special, that somehow the rules do not apply to you. Obviously you are mistaken. This company is one of the top software companies in the world because every single employee understands that they are part of a whole. Thus if an employee has a problem, the company has a problem. The time has come to make a choice, Mr. Kamiya. Either you choose to be at your desk, on time, from this day forward - or you choose to find yourself another job. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Mr. Rhineheart, perfectly clear." Tai replies

Tai is sitting at his computer in his cubicle, when a voice says "Taichi Kamiya?"

"Yeah, that's me." he replies

"Just sign here." is all the Fed-Ex Guy says

Tai signs the paper and the Fed-Ex Guy says "Ok, that's great. Have a nice day!" but Tai just scowls at his back.

He opens the package, inside is a cellular phone. As soon as he picks it up, it rings. He jumps, and answers it.

"Hello...?"

"Hello, Tai. Do you know who this is?"

"Davis?" he asks and sucks under his desk

"Yes...I've been looking for you, Tai. I don't know if you're ready to see what I want to show you, but unfortunately you and I have run out of time. They're coming for you, Tai, and I don't know what they're going to do."

"Who's coming for me?"

"_They_ are, and usually when someone says _they_ it's a bad thing"

"Wha... what are you talking about?"

"Stand up and see for yourself."

"What, now?" Tai asks, confused.

"Yes, now. Do it slowly. The elevator..."

Tai slowly stands up and looks over the partition. At the elevator, he sees Agent Ken and Agent Cody leading a group of cops. A female employee turns and points out Tai's cubicle. Tai ducks.

"Oh shit." Tai mutters

"Yes." Davis replies. Tai can almost see him smiling on the other end

"What the hell do they want from me?" Tai asks

"I don't know, but if you don't want to find out, I suggest you get out of there." Davis answers

"How?" Tai asks

"I can guide you, but you must do exactly as I say."

"Okay..."

"The cubicle across from you is empty."

"What if they..."

"Go, now."

Tai lunges across the hall, diving into the other cubicle just as the Agents turn into his row. He hides in a dark corner.

"Stay here for just a moment. When I tell you, go to the end of the row, to the office at the end of the hall. Stay as low as you can...Go, now!"

Tai runs to the door, going past a worker photocopying something, who stares at him, opens it, goes in, and shuts the door."

"Now, outside there is a scaffold."

"How do you know all this?" Tai asks in disbelief

"I'm psychic... now, to your left there is a window. Open it. You can use the scaffold to get to the roof."

"No way! No _way_! This is crazy!" Tai says, starting to pace the length of the room

"There are two ways out of this building. One is that scaffold, the other is in their custody. You take a chance either way. I leave it to you." Davis says before he hangs up.

Tai looks out the window and says "This is insane! Why is this happening to me? What did I do!"

"Use the Force Tai..." and old ghostly voice says

"Who are you?" Tai asks

"Oops... wrong movie... sorry..."

"Okay... that was weird"

Ignoring it, he climbs out the window onto the window ledge. Hanging onto the frame, he steps onto the small ledge. The wind suddenly blasts up the face of the building, knocking Tai off balance. Recoiling, he clings harder to the frame, and the phone falls out of his hand. He watches as it is swallowed by the distance beneath him. Tai says "This is insane. I can't do this. Forget it!"

Tai climbs back into the office, just as a cop opens the door.

The agents take Tai, handcuffed, out of the building, and into their car." Sora is sitting on a motorbike in front of the car, watching them in her rear view mirror.

"Shit." she says and speeds off

(you likey? I added some stuff in it to appease some people out there who got mad at me for just switching the names. **_REVIEW!_**)


	4. 4

gfhdhgadhghfjghgjfhgfhghfsgjhjghhghfgjhfghfhghgjfgjhfghfhgljfhgfhgjfhgknhgjjkghjklghjhfgsfhgsfdhkjsfhgkjsfahksjfhjnrejvhvrjrgkjghjhjdgjhfjijfdoiuh

fjh**_T_**sflkj**_H_**srgj**_E_**dfh fggh**_D_**fgbg**_I_**fbgb**_G_**gfhfhf**_I_**hgd**_T_**gjh**_R_**dgh**_I_**ghd**_X_**lkhfg

bghdghdfhgjdfhbhdsjghbjdhgbhdsghdfhgjhfdghdsjghdfhghdfjghjvfjvijr bnbsgbfhkjvjmuriviauvuarfirfixurcuncumcimuciutxcmuitxumutxmuxmu

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Tai was sitting at a table by himself in a small room. A single camera in the corner moniters him. The door opens and the Agents enter. Agent Ken sits down across from Tai with a folder in front of him. He slowly unwinds the string holding it together and says "As you can see, we've had our eye on you for some time now, _Mr. _Kamiya. It seems you have been living...two lives. In one life, you're Taichi Kamiya, program writer for a respectable software company...you have a social security number, you pay your taxes, and you...help your landlady carry out her garbage." That part is spoken with an obvious distaste, the rest however... "The other life is lived in computers, where you go by the hacker alias 'Tai', and are guilty of virtually every computer crime we have a law for. One of these lives has a future...the other does _not_... I'm going to be as forthcoming as I can, _Mr._ Kamiya. You're here because we need your help. We know that you've been contacted by a certain individual, a man who calls himself..._Davis_. Now whatever you think you know about this man is irrelevant. He is considered by many authorities to be the most dangerous man alive. My colleagues believe that I am wasting my time with you, but I believe you wish to do the right thing. We're willing to wipe the slate clean" He closes the folder. "And give you a fresh start, and all that we're asking in return is your co-operation in bringing a known terrorist to justice."

"Yeah...Wow, that sounds like a really good deal." Tai replies "But I think

I got a better one. How about...I give you the finger..." he does so and continues "...And you give me my phone call."

Agent Ken Glares at Tai and says "Mr. Kamiya, you disappoint me."

"You can't scare me with this Myotismon crap. I know my rights. I want my phone call." He retorts

"And tell me, _Mr._ Kamiya, what good is a phone call...if you are unable to speak." Agent Ken says and tilts his head to the side

The question unnerves Tai and strangely, he begins to feel the muscles in his jaw tighten.

The standing agent starts to snicker, watching Tai's confusion grow into panic.

Tai feels his lips grow soft and sticky as they slowly seal shut, melding into each other until all trace of his mouth is gone.

Wild with fear, he lunges for the door but the agents restrain him, holding him down onto the table.

Agent Ken puts pressure on his stomach "You're going to help us, Mr. Kamiya, whether you like it or not."

Ken nods and the other one rips open his shirt.

From a case taken out of his suit coat, Ken removes a long, fiber-optic wire tap. Tai struggles helplessly as Ken dangles the wire over his exposed abdomen. Horrified, he watches as the electronic device animates, become an organic creature that resembles a miniature Megadramon. Thin, whisker-like arms reach out and probe into Tai's navel. He bucks wildly as Ken drops the creature which looks for a moment like an uncut umbilical cord - Before it begins to burrow, its tail thrashing as it worms its way inside.


End file.
